


Apple Blush

by hullosweetpea



Series: The Hipster AU [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Farmers' Market, Hipster Castiel, Hipster Dean Winchester, Hipster Sam Winchester, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 05:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15332547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hullosweetpea/pseuds/hullosweetpea
Summary: Dean is okay going to the farmers' market with Sam on Saturday mornings (he would be better if he could sleep in just a bit more), but it gets interesting when Charlie is not at Cain's Orchard and Honey Farm booth, but instead someone else is. Someone who is very cute.





	Apple Blush

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SillyBlue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SillyBlue/gifts).



> It's been a long time since I've written anything *coughcoughayearcoughcough* but I couldn't help being inspired by Steffi's hipster drawings of the boys. You can find them [here](http://diminuel.tumblr.com/post/176036909070/hipster-team-free-will-i-didnt-even-mean-to-make) and [the doodle that inspired it all](http://diminuel.tumblr.com/post/175686027990/dean-and-cas-meet-at-the-farmers-market-d-based)Don't forget to give Steffi some love for her art!

Dean followed Sam through the crowd, late summer sun burned his neck. Fall may have started, but the Kansas weather had yet to cool. No crisp air or whippy wind. Even the arrival of pumpkin spice lattes couldn’t sway Dean into the autumn spirit. 

 

“They have eggs!” Sam picked up a carton and opened to look inside. The vendor smiled and started a conversation. 

 

Sammy had charmed every vendor at the farmers’ market with his eager puppy eyes and gentle giant aura. Dean couldn't blame them. When Sam was five, he helped him nurse a baby bunny back to health in their garden shed instead of telling their parents. The resulting lecture smarted, and maybe Dean had grown attached to Bunny too, but he knew he lost when Sam held up the bunny and stuck out his lower lip. Instead of saving wildlife from the backyard, Sam now used his puppy look to drag Dean out of bed early to the farmers’ market “before all of the good stuff is gone!”. 

 

Sam and the vendor still chatted behind him. He wiped the sweat from his forehead and glanced around. 

 

He knew a handful of the vendors by name. Bess and Garth’s knitted apparel and soy candles, neither did well in the heat but the shade they sold under at least protected them. Garth was a bit over eager, but always happy to help — at least once he untangled himself from his latest knitting project in his lap. Jody and Donna were some of his favorite people. Their jellies, jams, preserves, and pickles held a lot of real estate in the Winchester pantry. Plus, once it got a bit later, they would bring pies and he could almost taste Donna’s pumpkin pie. If he didn’t buy anything from their booth, which was rare, Donna would slip him a homemade lollipop. His favorite vendor, however, was Cain’s Orchard and Honey Farm. Not only did he keep the best apples Dean used for his pies, he was convinced Charlie was his long lost sister. She operated the stall as Cain preferred to take care of the manual labor, but he occasionally dropped in for the social aspect. Actually, it would be nice if he could see her today. Beyond the farmers’ market, they got together with a small group to play D&D together. Charlie was a great DM and he would love to see if she would give him a sneak peek of their next campaign. 

 

He tugged on one of the small braids woven into Sam’s man bun. “I’m gonna go see if Charlie’s here.” 

 

“Sure. Look, they also make butter.” He held up a tub with a cow printed on the side. The vendor behind Sam covered a laugh with her hand. 

 

“That’s great. Wanna meet back up at the Banes’? Could use more essential oils.” 

 

“That’ll work. I need to get to the fresh bread before it’s gone.” Sam thanked the egg and butter vendor before bumping his awkward moose body through the crowd, apologizing as he went. 

 

Dean shook his head and walked down past the other vendors. If there was one thing to be said about the farmers’ market is that it always smelled so good. Fresh cut flowers, dirt, and baked-this-morning goodies clung to the meager breeze. He saw the hand-painted sign for Cain’s stall and perked up. The simple illustration of a bee on an apple with the word “Cain’s” in looped script leaned against the table. However, Charlie wasn’t there. 

 

Instead, a person with short, lavender tousled hair  and wide round glasses stood behind the table wearing the “Cain’s” apron Charlie wore. Closer, he noticed the industrial piercing and the rose quartz plugs. Dean picked up an apple and turned it over. They smiled. “Hello, is this your first time stopping at Cain’s Orchard and Honey Farm before?” 

 

He put the apple down and glanced back up. They had a thin hoop on the side of their nose. Cute. “Naw, I’ve been coming here for awhile. Where’s Charlie? The redhead who’s normally here.” Their — and Dean was more confident with the deeper voice, but that still didn’t mean he was one hundred percent right — face dimmed a bit.  Shit. “I’m sorry, I think we got off on the wrong foot.” He stuck his hand out. “Dean, he/him.” 

 

“Cas, he/him.” He shook Dean’s hand. 

 

“Charlie and I are friends. We’re in a D&D group together. I hoped to ask her about our next campaign.” 

 

“She has a cold. She didn't want to infect anyone and she’s been pushing me to come in all summer. I don't mind, but I think I prefer staying at Cain’s place.” He tucked a lock of hair behind his ear. 

 

“That sucks. I can text her later. So, what do you do at Cain’s place when Charlie isn’t pushing you to come interact with the city folk?” 

 

“I help tend to the bees. I’m not as good as Cain, but he’s a patient man and I’ve learned quite a lot this summer. Have you ever tried our honey?” He picked up a jar, the apple and bee illustration on the side, and held it out. “All production takes place in state.” 

 

Dean took the jar, a bit weighty in one hand, and gently bounced it. “I’ve had it a couple times. Think we’ve still got some in the kitchen.” He sat it back down on the display. He shuffled his feet, tugged at the plug in his lobe. “Actually, I came over here for apples. Charlie’s great company, but I’ve had a craving for pie.” 

 

“Do you need a bag?” 

 

“I’ve got one.” Dean pulled it out of inside his jacket. It better rain later or his jacket would be for nothing, but based on the heat he might be out of luck. Another patron stepped up to the stall and Castiel stepped away from him to help them. He sorted through the apples — only the best for his pie — and tipped them into his bag, heavier with each one. Satisfied, he poked around the booth as Castiel answered the woman’s questions. In late October, when the farmers’ market would be in its last weeks, he would need to buy more apple butter. Maybe Castiel would still be here at the booth. Cain did like to have two sellers near the end as people would show up to get the last of the fresh fruits and veggies before they would leave until the beginning of April. He wasn’t blind: Castiel was cute. The whole androgynous look was good on him. And if he wasn’t at work he’d probably ask for his number, but Dean had a strict policy against picking up people at their place of employment. It had been something Sam brought back from his women and gender studies class. After he had pointed out that 1.) They’re at their job trying to be professionals, 2.) Their job might not let them easily get away from patrons and any unwanted flirting, and 3.) You have to respect people’s boundaries, he tried his best to stop flirting.  Flirting when there was no power imbalance? Sure. He didn’t want to put anyone in an awkward position when the person he flirted with couldn’t have a safe out. 

 

The woman thanked Castiel and shuffled around Dean to look at the apples. He placed his bag on the scale and Castiel grabbed the iPad Cain’s used to handle purchases. “What are you planning to do with these?” 

 

“Pie, so much pie.” 

 

“The recipient is lucky. Homemade pie is a real treat.” 

 

“I’m not quite sure if I’ll get a ‘thank you’ from the mob, but their appreciation shows by how fast they devour it. I’m in charge of snacks for the D&D group and they can’t get enough of my pie.” Okay, so maybe he was flirting a bit, but he was also  _ really _ proud of his pie making skills. Two birds and all that. He ran a hand through his hair, mussed the curls and brushed through the shaved sides. “Um, how much is it?” 

 

Castiel blinked. “Oh!” He tapped the screen and swiveled the iPad to face Dean. He inserted his card and went through the process, leaving a tip like he always did. “I’ll tell Charlie you stopped by for you.” 

 

Dean picked up his bag. “Cool. Good luck with the rest of the day. And I’ll tell Charlie to lay off you about interacting with the public. She can be a bit pushy, but she has her heart in the right place. Sometimes she gets blinded by it.” 

 

Castiel looked over Dean and smiled. “I don’t think I mind as much as I did before. For example, I never would have met you.” 

 

Dean’s face warmed. “Uh.” He pulled on his plug (He also needed to stop doing that, no sense in stretching out his ears more than they already were.). “It was nice to meet you too.”

 

“I hope you come back soon.” A new patron asked Castiel a question and he turned to help them. 

 

Dean walked away from Cain’s stall. That was not what he was expecting this morning. He hoped to make it through, eat some snacks, and catch up with his friends. Instead, he met the cute worker who took Charlie’s place. And if what Castiel said  _ was _ a flirtation, well, it was nice. Not bad for a Saturday morning. He hoped he did see him again. Hopefully in circumstances where he could ask for his number. 

 

He shifted his bag and lingered through the stalls, bought breakfast and nibbled on it as he made his way to the Banes twins. Max and Alicia were friends of Sam — they were the ones to introduce him to the farmers’ market scene a couple of years ago. They sold essential oils and herbal remedies. Sam may or may not be in a relationship with Max. Either that or their friendship involved a lot of flirting back and forth. Max leaned against the back of his chair and stretched his legs under their table. Alicia wrote in her notebook in the grass. “Hey Max, Alicia.” 

 

Max leaned forward and balanced his head on his hands. “Dean, how’s the second most attractive Winchester doing?” 

 

“Ha, ha. Fine. Sam should be stopping by soon. We planned to meet here. Do you have sandalwood?” 

 

Alicia sat the small glass roller on the table. “Did you pass Cain’s stall?” 

 

“Yeah.” He shifted his purchases around to pull out his wallet. “I met Castiel.” 

 

“He’s quite the guy. Said he liked my eyebrows. Weird, but not bad. What he say to you?” 

 

“Huh?” 

 

“That's all he told me, the eyebrow thing. Didn't even tell me his name, so you must've talked to him.” Alicia tapped roller and pulled it closer to her. “Just a bit?” 

 

“Only a little. Talked about Charlie, Cain’s, pie. That about all of it.” 

 

“You know,” Max snatched up the roller and twisted it between his fingers. “I can’t help but notice he’s your type.” 

 

“So?” 

 

“And you’re currently single, right?” 

 

“Yeah.”   
  


“So what’s stopping you from asking the guy out?” 

 

Dean dropped his card on the table and snatched the roller from Max. “I don’t have time for this.”

 

Max pouted. “What’s a little teasing between friends?” 

 

“I just don’t want to put him in an awkward position is all.” Dean pulled on his plug. “Besides, I don’t even know if he’s into guys.”

 

“Good thing you’ve got the whole bi pride thing going on.” Alicia pointed at his piercings stacked above his plug. “He at least knows.” Alicia picked his card off the table and turned to make the transaction. 

 

“A little flirting can go a long way, you know.” Max leaned back in his chair. “My advice? Come back next week, see if he’s still here, and if he remembers you do a little flirting. A lot of people come through here, but I always remember a pretty face.” 

 

Dean grinned. “Oh, so I am pretty?” 

 

“Don’t let that go to your head, Winchester. Sam’s still got it.” 

 

“Got what?” Sam’s arms were covered in reusable bags. Strands of his hair came undone from his bun and brushed against his forehead and glasses. Ugh, Dean didn’t know how he handled all that hair. 

 

“Those fine legs. You still running?” Max looked Sam up and down. 

 

“Everyday. Your arms look great. Carrying all the inventory?”

 

Max flexed. “And a little help from the gym.” 

 

Alicia rolled her eyes and handed Dean back his card. “My advice, follow your gut. I’m sure it will work out for you.” 

 

“Thanks, Alicia.” He pocketed his card and the roller. “I should probably drag my brother out of here before your brother loses all interest in helping you.” 

 

“That would be for the best.” 

 

Dean grabbed Sam’s shoulder. “C’mon Sammy. You can talk protein shakes and kale cleanses later.” 

 

They walked back to the parking lot, Sam chattering about his purchases.  If Castiel was flirting, how was he going to go about flirting back? He kinda liked the guy, enough that he might just text Charlie about him rather than their next campaign. Hopefully Castiel would be at the farmers’ market next Saturday. Dean would. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading/kudos/comments! [my tumblr](http://hullosweetpea.tumblr.com/)


End file.
